glitter
by Arisa Morishita
Summary: Alternative Universe. Walau ia selalu mendekap manis di dalam kegelapan kelam, walau ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi, walau ia hanya sendiri dalam tempat ini, itu bukan menjadi masalah lagi untuknya. Sosok itu berhasil membangkitkan secercah harapan dalam hatinya. / A Dedicated for Melodious of BoiFang and FangBoy 2015 / Warning Inside / Mind to read?


**BoBoiBoy and All Character © Animonsta Studios**

 **glitter © Arisa Morishita**

.

 **Terinspirasi dari lagu "Glitter (Starving Trancer Remix) by Another Infinity ft. Mayumi Morinaga"**

.

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil!  
Ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata!**

.

 **Alternative Universe, Alternative Reality, possible Out of Character, Hurt/Comfort/Angst(?)/Romance, possible typo(s), Shōnen-ai/Boys Love, Darkfic, Ficlet, Boboiboy/Fang or Fang/Boboiboy, DLDR, etc …**

.

.

.

.

.

A Dedicated for **Melodious of BoiFang and FangBoy 2015 [Prompt 6: Illusion; Prompt 12: Darkness; Prompt 20: Support; Prompt 21: Tears; Prompt 54: Past]**

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya ada sosok pemuda dengan helaian serupa dengan anggur segar dalam tempat ini, di sebuah kota yang dulunya merupakan sebuah tempat pusat kegiatan tertentu; baik itu pusat perdagangan maupun perindustrian kini telah tak berpenghuni. Kanvas warna biru gelap menyelimuti tempat ini, tidak ada satupun corak putih tak beraturan di atas kanvas itu.

Hanya ada dia dalam gedung-gedung yang bentuknya kini hanya tersisa reruntuhan.

Kehampaan selalu menghampirinya.

Kegelapan selalu berusaha untuk menangkap dirinya untuk terkurung di dalam sana, dan itu selalu berhasil.

Tiada yang menemaninya. Bahkan hanya untuk sesekali keluar dari kegelapan yang kelam itu.

Semua harapannya telah kandas sejak lama. Harapan untuk hidup dalam penuh kebahagian yang sejak dini ia dambakan kini hilang. Bahkan jika hari itu tidak datang.

.

.

 _Suara ledakan bergema keras dari segala arah. Sang jago merah melahap setiap bangunan secara brutal. Suara pekikan keras dari setiap orang pun teredam akibat ledakan itu. Berbagai suara tangis yang dikeluarkan oleh anak-anak yang tidak tahu keberadaan orangtuanya yang tak lama kemudian lenyap bersama dengan munculnya suara ledakan._

 _Sosok bocah kecil bermahkotakan helaian ungu itu sedang berlari bersama kedua orangtuanya, berusaha untuk tidak terlahap oleh sang jago merah yang sudah melahap orang banyak._

 _Namun secara tidak sengaja kaki kecil bocah itu tersandung, membuat wajah bocah itu harus bersentuhan dengan permukaan tanah dan juga membuat kedua orangtuanya berlari kecil ke arahnya._

" _Kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Bocah itu mengangguk kecil ke arah ayahnya. Suara ledakan keras kembali berdengung dalam telinganya, membuat bocah kecil itu menutup sepasang telinganya—takut._

" _Kau harus lari dari sini!"_

 _Sepasang iris hitam milik bocah itu melebar saat mendengar lontaran kata dari sang ibu. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kalian?"_

" _Kami akan baik-baik saja!" Sang ayah kembali berucap walau suaranya sedikit teredam oleh suara ledakan yang tak kenal lelah. "Yang penting kau selamat …"_

" _Tapi—"_

" _Tidak ada waktu lagi, kau harus pergi sekarang!"_

 _Dengan bulir-bulir kristal sedikit membasahi matanya, bocah kecil itu berlari ke depan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Setelah berhasil menjauh terdengar kembali suara ledakan yang memekakkan telinga, yang tak lama kemudian tergantikan oleh kobaran api merah yang begitu besar._

 _Ia terus berlari._

 _Berlari …_

 _Tetap berlari walau sepasang kakinya sudah sangat sulit untuk digerakkan. Semua bulir kristal mulai membasahi kedua matanya, membiarkan bulir kristal itu menuruni paras mungilnya._

 _Ia terus mengambil langkah cepat tanpa mengetahui arah tujuan yang dia inginkan. Ia hanya ingin lari, lari dari kenyataan pahit yang ia dapatkan._

 _Ia telah kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, bahkan telah kehilangan semua orang yang ia sayangi—berikut dengan kota di mana tempat ia bernaung._

 _Dan ia juga telah kehilangan harapannya._

 _Perlahan ia berhenti mengambil langkah. Masih ada bekas buliran kristal yang menggenangi kedua matanya. Kini ia berdiri di tempat aneh, di mana hanya diselimuti oleh cahaya putih—mirip seperti ruang hampa. Iris hitamnya menatap datar ke depan, di mana ada daerah yang diselimuti oleh warna ungu gelap bercampur hitam pekat._

 _Tanpa ia sadari kaki kecilnya kembali membuat langkah kecil. Berjalan perlahan menuju sisi gelap itu._

 _Semakin dekat._

 _Semakin dekat sisi gelap itu mulai menyelimuti tempat yang sebelumnya diselimuti oleh cahaya putih. Hingga semuanya pun menjadi gelap._

.

.

Sebulir kristal berhasil lolos dari iris hitamnya. Jemari lentiknya sesaat memeras pelan dada kirinya yang terbalutkan helaian benang putih. Rasa kesedihan selalu bernaung dalam hatinya, sulit untuk disirnakannya rasa itu, yang membuat sayatan luka yang dalam di hatinya yang sulit untuk dihapus.

Ia teringat seseorang yang tidak dikenali identitasnya datang menemaninya saat semua orang yang ia sayangi telah hilang ditelan oleh insiden yang terjadi di tanah kelahirannya ini.

Seseorang yang selalu menyemangatinya ketika keputusasaan datang menghampirinya.

Seseorang yang selalu menghapus jejak buliran kristal yang jatuh dari iris hitamnya.

Seseorang yang selalu berhasil membuat dirinya keluar dari kegelapan yang kelam walau hanya sesaat.

Ia sudah merasakan secercah harapan dalam hatinya ketika bersama dengan orang itu.

Ia ingin melihat orang itu lagi.

Ucapan-ucapan dia yang selalu membangkitkan semangatnya.

Tatapan dari iris cokelat madu milik dia yang selalu membuat rasa nyaman mendatanginya.

Senyuman yang dilemparkan oleh dia selalu membuat detak jantungnya berdengung kencang.

Semua tentang orang itu tidak pernah ia lupakan. Semua nasehat-nasehat yang diberikan untuknya disaat dirinya menemui jalan buntu selalu ia gunakan di setiap kegiatannya.

… namun orang itu juga telah tiada.

Pemuda berlensa cekung itu mulai berdiri, kaki jenjangnya mulai mengambil langkah kecil ke depan. Iris cokelat dibalik lensa cekung yang diberi _frame_ miliknya sedikit melebar ketika ia menemukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak asing bagi dirinya. Jemari lentiknya mulai menyentuh barang yang ia temukan.

Itu milik orang itu. Topi berwarna oranye terang dengan tanduk-tanduk kecil yang menghiasi topi itu.

Ia mulai membawa topi itu dalam dekapannya. Isakan tangis berhasil keluar dari bibir tipisnya, bulir-bulir kristal kembali menuruni sudut parasnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan hujan jarum yang menusuk hatinya, kini dirinya perlu seseorang yang bisa menghentikan bulir kristal yang menuruni parasnya.

Namun sayangnya hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

Ia hanya sendiri dalam kota ini, dalam kegelapan ini.

Kemudian turunlah pilar-pilar putih yang sedikit menyilaukan mata. Irisnya berusaha untuk menatap asal dari mana pilar itu turun. Kedua irisnya sedikit melebar ketika seseorang dengan tubuh berbalut helaian benang putih dan sayap besar berwarna putih di punggungnya turun mengikuti pilar cahaya putih itu.

Sosok yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Boboi … boy?"

Sosok itu memamerkan senyum khasnya. Iris cokelat madunya memancarkan sinar yang sering ia temui saat bersama sosok itu. Sungguh itu adalah sosok yang sangat dirindukannya, berhasil membuat bulir kristal kembali menuruni parasnya.

Sosok itu perlahan menghapus jejak bulir kristal yang menggenangi sudut sepasang matanya. Sosok itu tetap memasang senyum khas di parasnya. "Jangan menangis lagi, Fang. Kau tidak sendiri, aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Pemuda yang disebut namanya itu berusaha untuk menahan isakan tangis yang mendesak keluar dari dalam bibirnya. "Di—dimana?"

Sosok itu perlahan menyentuh dada kiri pemuda berkacamata itu dengan jemari telunjuknya. "Di sini. Aku akan berada di sini—di hatimu."

Iris hitam miliknya menatap tidak yakin pada sosok yang berbalut putih itu, dan dia pun mengetahui hal itu. "Apa kau mempercayaiku?"

Kedua alis milik pemuda itu sedikit berkedut. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk, membiarkan benaknya sedikit tenang. Dalam hatinya ia berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kepingan kepercayaan yang dulu pernah bernaung dalam hatinya saat bertemu dengan sosok itu.

Ia ingin mempercayai sosok itu. Sepenuhnya. Untuk selamanya.

Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya, iris hitamnya kembali menatap sosok di depannya. "Ya. Aku percaya!"

Senyum terkembang manis di paras sosok itu, begitu pula dengan pemuda itu. Namun senyum di paras pemuda bermahkotakan ungu itu sirna ketika sosok itu perlahan menghilang, berikut dengan cahaya pilar putih itu.

Itu hanya ilusi.

Sebulir kristal kembali menuruni parasnya, senyum bahagia sedikit terpancarkan dari parasnya. Walau hanya ilusi semata, namun dirinya tetap sudah bahagia karena Tuhan telah memberikan kesempatan kepadanya untuk bertemu dengan sosok itu walau hanya dikemas dalam bentuk ilusi.

Walau ia selalu mendekap manis di dalam kegelapan kelam, walau ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi, walau ia hanya sendiri dalam tempat ini, itu bukan menjadi masalah lagi untuknya. Sosok itu berhasil membangkitkan secercah harapan dalam hatinya.

Dan sampai kapanpun, ia akan tetap percaya pada sosok itu hingga akhir hayatnya.

* * *

 **Horee~ Selesai juga pada akhirnya~  
Eh tapi rasanya aneh juga ya, huu~ ini memang bukan my comfort zone ...**

 **Harap maklum ya jika kesalahannya di sana-sini, ini baru kali pertamanya saya membuat dengan genre seperti ini. (Dan kenapa secara tidak langsung saya mencantumkan lima prompt sekaligus)**

 **Silakan hujat saya jika Anda merasa kurang puas dengan cerita ini di kotak review, saya akan menerimanya sepenuh hati kok ^^**


End file.
